Always There
by unknown werido
Summary: Read what will happen next in the new cases everyone else will be experiencing a few months after Naru's return. But wait, Mai's friend will be in this as well as new people coming into their live. Let's see how the gang will overcome the new cases that are coming their way. Everything happens for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, as you all know. This will be my very first fanfiction. I know that there will be grammar issues in my writing. But, please do all to respect, remember that this will be my first one, so there are bound to be mistakes presents. R&R and no flames, please. Now on to the story.

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

A black hair girl is sitting inside a coffee shop waiting for her bubbly friend who she hasn't seen in years. They were both excited to see each other again and planned their meeting place.

The black hair girl takes out her phone and looks at the screen. "11:55," she smiles to herself. " Just five more minutes."

The black hair girl thinks back to the times when she met Mai when they said their goodbyes, and the emails they would send to one another after that. Base from her e-mails, Mai didn't tell what her job was beside filing and making tea for her boss. But her job must have been fun with the people she has mention.

A bell chimes, a brunette, comes in and smiles as soon as she spots her friend. Mai runs over to her friend and attacks her with a hug.

"Makoto!" Mai says while squeezing her friend to death. " Sorry, I'm late. I miss you so much."

Makoto struggles against Mai's hug. "Mai...Your...Hurting me."

"Oops." Mai releases her friend. "Sorry. I got excited."

Makoto rubs her arms. "I haven't seen you in two years, and you learned a move called squeeze-your-friend-to-death hug." she says laughing.

"Oh, be quiet," Mai says. "It's been a while since we seen each other. Of course, I would want to hug you."

"So.." Makoto looks at her phone. " It's 12:05. Why were you late?"

Mai groan. "My boss knew that I had a lunch date with you. So he ordered me to make tea for him before leaving the office." She sighs. "We argued a little. He won like usual. Then I made the ice prince a batch of tea and delivered it into his cave before coming here."

"Your boss must be a hell of a jerk." Makoto responds.

"You wanna know what my friends and I call my boss?" she asks excitedly.

Makoto rose her eyebrow. "What?"

"Naru." she beams.

"Naru?" Makoto ask. Mai nods her head in response. "As in short for narcissist," she nods her head again.

Makoto laughs loudly. "Oh my god. I can imagine how he looks like right now."

Mai laughs along. "Really?"

"You said that he was from England, correct?" Mai nods. "I imagine your boss as a pretty blonde dude wearing fashionably frilly clothes holding a hand mirror," Makoto says.

Mai laughs loudly. "You'll be surprised by his looks actually."

"Cmon Mai," Makoto says back. "I must have gotten his appearance correct."

"Let's wait and see," Mai says while giggling. "How was your flight here."

"Not too bad." Makoto pauses for a while. "I encountered something weird while waiting for my ride to come pick me up at the airport," she said thoughtfully. "It was very unexpected."

Mai looks at her friend carefully. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Why not. I told my guardian when she picked me up." Makoto answered.

"You have a guardian?" Mai questions.

Makoto raises her eyebrow. "Yea. My parents wanted someone to be here with me instead of being here by myself." She looks at Mai questionably. "Is it wrong to have a guardian with me."

"N-no. Nothing's wrong."

Makoto eyes Mai suspiciously. "You sure?"

Mai sweat-drops. ", it's fine. Now, tell me your story."

" It all started when I was waiting for my guardian to pick me up." Makoto began. "My guardian called me saying that she arrived and to meet her up at the front. As I was making my way, I petite woman came up to me." She closes her eyes. "I can remember that she has black hair, wore fashionable clothes and had a red diamond ring on her left middle finger." Makoto opens her eyes. "She asks if she can have a word with me, but then I decline her because I was jet lagged and had a ride waiting for me." She looks at Mai, who is eagerly listening. "I walked past her but then my hand was yanked, and I came face to face with her. The woman examined my hand and looked at me with wide eyes." Makoto pauses.

"What else did she say?" Mai questions.

Makoto looks at her. " I honestly don't know. She told me that I had to be careful now that I am here in Japan."

Mai's raises her eyebrow. "Huh? What for?"

Makoto leans her head on her hand. "She said that I just have to be for now on. Saying that there will be many problems that I will be facing from now on." She gives Mai a serious look. "She also had another warning."

"What is it?" Mai asks.

"She says that the problems that I will face have happened in the past already and it will repeat itself again." Makoto sighs to herself. "If I am not careful, great harm will come to me and the people around me."

"Harm?" Mai asks confusedly. "What kind of harm?"

"I asked her the same question," Makoto says.

Mai asks. "What? What did she say?"

Makoto sat in silent for a while. " She says that the greatest harm that can happen is.."

Mai looks at her friend. "Makoto." She reaches for her hand and gives Makoto a reassuring smile. " You can tell me."

Makoto takes a deep breath. "Death." She quickly says. " But, the woman says that if I meet this particular person to stop this kind of future."

Mai gives Makoto a worried look. "Special person? That can't be possible. There are too many people in this world."

Makoto chuckles. " This isn't the time to be laughing, Makoto," Mai says.

"Sorry." Makoto laughs lightly. "Its just so like you to be so worried about someone else. The strange woman told me that I met this particular person already. Once I meet that person again. He or she will be there for me physically and emotionally. She also said that the questions I will have from then on will also be answered. So, you don't have to worry about much. Plus, what the woman told me may not be real." Makoto looks at Mai. "Plus, she can be a con-artist of some sort.

Mai pouts at her friend. "But still, what if the things she says is true."

Makoto breathes out gently. "I'll also promise you what I promise my guardian. I'll be more careful from now on," she smiles at Mai. "Okay."

"You swear?" Mai questions her and Makoto reply to her by nodding her head. "Okay. I believe you then." Mai held her hand to her chin. "If what the woman says it true. I wonder who your particular person can be."

Makoto looks at Mai strangely. "First of all, when did you start holding your chin while thinking." She imitates Mai. "Secondly, if what she says is true, there's a possibility that my special person can be you," Makoto says smiling at Mai.

Mai waves her hand in front of her. " No, no, no, no. That's impossible."

"It can be," Makoto says while putting her hands behind her head. " The woman said that I already met that special person, and she didn't say what gender. So, there is a possibility of you being that person since I met you two years ago."

Mai sighs. "Can't argue with that."

Makoto smirks at Mai. "So... Do you like anyone?" she said teasingly.

Mai's blushes and looks away, "N-no, of course not," she said quickly.

Makoto laughs out loud. "Awe, how cute. My little Mai has a crush on someone." Makoto teases. "So, who's the lucky fella whose got my little friend here blushing like crazy. Do I get to meet this guy?" She beams loudly.

Mai fidgets in her seat. "It depends on how long you stay in Japan." She says.

Makoto smiles from ear to ear. "Don't worry. I'm going to be here for a long time because I'll be working in Japan for now.." She says happily. "So, do I get to meet this guy. He must be handsome to get my friend's attention."  
"It's my.. boss," Mai says quietly but, Makoto was able to hear her.

"Him!" Makoto says shockingly. "I thought that you that u didn't like your boss because of the nagging he does."

Mai sighs. "I like him right after he hired me. Later on, I confessed to him before he went on his vacation. But, my feelings weren't reciprocated. He thinks that I'm in love with his brother." she said sadly.

Makoto looks at her friend concernedly. "You still like him and work for him even if he doesn't like you back? Are you okay with that."

Mai nods her head. "I am." She looks at Makoto. "Even if he doesn't like me, it will be alright to like him back even if he thinks that I'm in love with someone else. He never said that I can never have feelings for him." Mai smiles. "I thought about it when he went back home for a while. Since I'm older now, I should be able to deal these feelings that I have for him and separate them from my personal feeling from work. That way, we both will still be able to work together professionally."

Makoto looks at the brunette in admiration. "You grown up so well now Mai," she got a little teary. "I wish that I was here with you at the time. But, you were able to get through your problems without my help. That's good of you."

Mai giggles. "I'm a big girl right now." She says while pumping her fist in the air.

"Big girl, my ass. We're the same age." Makoto said while hitting Mai softly in the arm. "Well, it might be time for us to change location." She looks at her handphone and shows it to Mai. "Your lunch time is up. So, let's go to your workplace."

"Eh? Right now." Mai says shockingly.

Makoto nods her head. "Yep, I don't have to report to work today until next week." She says while standing up. "Plus, I want to see the city that you grew up in and see the bastard that rejected my cute little friend."  
"You're not going to do anything to him are you?" Mai asks nervously.

"No." Makoto beams happily. "I'm just gonna punch him in the face, kidnap him, and then throw him off a cliff."

Mai looks at her friend in shock. Makoto laughs. "I'm just joking. I wouldn't do that for real." Mai then laughs along with her. "Alright, let's go to my workplace."

Mai's workplace wasn't that far from the coffee shop that they were in. Her work area was right upstairs to the second floor. As Mai leads the way, they both see a door in view that read "SPR". Makoto can only look at the door in wonder.

"Mai." She stops Mai from opening the door. "What does "SPR" stand for?"

Mai looks at her friend. "It stands for Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Oh, okay." Makoto looks at the familiar acronym.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to call my guardian and tell her where I am.

"Okay, just come on in when you are finished. Mai opens the door and walks in. She spoke in a chirpy voice at first. "I'm bac-argh."

Mai squeaked loudly, and a loud thump was heard after that. Makoto runs into the office that Mai works in, forgetting to call her guardian. "Mai!" She says worriedly. But, to her surprise, Mai was on the ground being squeezed to death by a pink hair girl who she seems to know. "Madoka?" Makoto asks.

The pink hair girl turns around and hears her name. "Eh?" she looks at the person who called her name. "Makoto, what are you doing here. I thought that you were meeting your friend."

Mai looks at both of them confusedly. "You both know each other?"

"Yes, Mai," Makoto replies but staring at the pink hair woman. "In fact, Madoka is my guardian during my stay here.

The door across the room swings loudly with a raven hair boy and a tall, one eye covered man walks out of the room. "Madoka, I told you not t cause a commo-. The raven hair boy notices Makoto's presences and had glares at her direction with the other tall man following in suit. "What are you dong here?" he demanded coldly in Makoto's direction.

Makoto slowly folds her arms in front of her chest and glares at the two men across the room. Then she reverted her gaze to the pink hair woman on the ground with her best friend. "You have a lot have explaining to do," Makoto says as she glares at Madoka.

Mai looks at the four of them confusedly.

Madoka laughs nervously. "It was the professor's idea."

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

Hi guys, hope you all enjoy this little piece for now. I don't know if I should continue or not. But I will if there are feedback given. That way I will try to improve and continue writing/finish this story. Hehe, R&R.

Unknown over and out


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry, it took me an awhile to upload this second chapter. Hehe. I apologize if I threw too much information at you all in the first chapter. I hope I didn't do it too in this one as well. I want to thank those of you who had reviewed, like and follow this story. I hope you all enjoy this second chapter. Read and review.

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I don't own Ghost hunt. This series belong to the original author. The only things that I own are the new characters and the plot. That is all.**

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

After calling Martin. He told them that he wanted Makoto to help Naru in the Japanese company branch so that Makoto can receive experience from other people requested by her parents and Martin's suggestion. When Noll and Lin protested her stay, Martin made it very clear that Makoto was to help them with no further questions and complaints. And if they still have a problem with it, they can deal with Luella and Makoto's parents.

All of them are now sitting on the couches except for Mai, who was sent to make tea from her arrogant boss. Madoka is smiling innocently at them while they wait for Mai.

A few minutes pass by, Mai finally came back with 5 cups of tea in a tray. She sets the tea in front of each person and sits right beside her friend. "So." Mai begin. All of their heads turn towards her. "How do you all know each other?"

"That's simple." Madoka chirps. "We all knew each other ever since Noll and Makoto were kids. In fact, Makoto is L-."

The door opens, and a group of people walks in. The sandy-brown hair man ruffles Mai's hair. "Hi, Jou-chan. Naru's not overworking you, is he?" He looks at the people sitting down and notice an unfamiliar face. "Ah, Naru-bou. No wonder you told all of us to come to the office quickly," the sandy-brown hair man points at Makoto. "The client's already here."

A loud thwack is heard. "You idiot, she's too young to be the client," the red hair woman says while holding her purse.

The sandy brown guy holds the back of his head. "That hurts you old hag."

"You shouldn't say that Ayako," the black hair girl wearing a kimono said. "Yasuhara was only a student when we took his case."

"He came in place of his Principle." huff the red hair lady.

A book closed, silencing the loud people."I've asked you all here to be a part of the client's interview." Noll glares at the group. "Leave this place if you are going to act like children."

The group quickly sat down and kept silent. The boy with glasses raised his hand. "Who's the new girl?"

"She's the friend I told you guys about last week," Mai says.

"Eh? I thought your friend is a foreigner," the boy with glasses gives a disappointed look. "She looks just like... Us."

"She is a foreigner." Madoka jumps in.

"And how do you know that?" ask glasses boy.

"I brought her here." Madoka smiles. "Somehow, Makoto and Mai are friends."

"Such a small world." reply glasses boy.

"Ah. Madoka finishes your sentence from earlier." Mai looks at the said woman. "Makoto is-"

"Madoka is like a sister to me, I've known her, Noll and Lin ever since I was a child." Makoto cuts her off. "I have a relative that works with Noll's Father. Pretty much, that's how my father and Noll's father started to work together."

The group gets an 'ah' moment while Madoka gives Makoto a sad look while she only smiles at her in return.

The sandy-brown hair stands up. "Then I'll introduce all of us," he points at the red hair lady. "That feisty woman is Ayako," a purse then came in contact with his head. He rubs his head. "You damn woman." Makoto looks at them surprisingly. He then points to the next person. "That's John, Masako, Yasu," he points at himself. "And I'm Takigawa. But everyone calls me Monk.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Makoto."

"Monk" the glasses boy name Yasu throws himself at Monk. "How come you give Ayako a nickname and not me. Don't you love me anymore," he fakes cries.

"Shounen, let go of me." monk says as he tries to pry Yasu off of him.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Noll and Lin. "Mai, you found yourself a nice family here." Makoto smiles at her. "They're just like how you explain in your emails."

"Mai-san talks about us in her e-mails." ask John.

Makoto nod my head. "She does. She talks about all everyone she has been working with and your personalities." Makoto smirk at Mai. "She also talks about how you all are like family to her.

"Makoto!" A hue of pink can be seen on her cheeks.

"Aww." Makoto teased. "She's embarrassed."

"Mou. Stop it." Mai covers her face.

Ayako, Monk, and Yasu runs off of their seats and hugs Mai. "We're happy to be a part of your family!"

John chuckles while Masako covers her mouth with her sleeve. She then looks over at the priest next to her. A little pink hue on her face. Makoto notices Masako's blush towards the priest and smiles to herself realizing a secret of Masako.

A tea cup was slammed down onto the table grabbing all of our attention. "Let go of my assistant and sit down," Noll commanded. "The client will be here any minute now. So be quiet, act professionally and Mai." Mai looks up to Noll. "Tea," she puffs put her cheeks and stomps off into the kitchen. There is silence again with everyone sitting very still.

"I'm surprised you all listen to him." says Makoto.

The group looks at me except for Madoka and Lin. "We have to," Monk speaks. "Or, we won't hear the end of his lectures and his threats."

"But usually. Madoka has our back whenever Naru commands us." Yasu exhales loudly. "But, she's not coming to our rescue today," he pouted.

"You don't need me today." Madoka points at me. "You have her."

"What is she going to do?" Ayako asks haughtily.

I laugh. "Because, I'm talking to you guys now when he 'commanded' you all to be quiet."

The group looks at me puzzled. Mai comes back from the kitchen and sets the tea cups down before sitting next to me.

Noll picks up his cup and sips it. "Makoto," he glares at her. "Refrain yourself from talking to my employees while we wait for our client."

"Naru!" Mai says.

"Why should I?" giving him a challenging look. "It's not like I'm distracting anyone. I'm just chatting with them so I can know them better since I'm be working here."

"Wait, you're going to be working here in SPR, with us?" Ayako asks.

"Mhmm." Makoto nods. "That is the reason I was brought here to Japan with Madoka. But, I didn't expect Mai to be working here." She looks over at Naru's direction. "What do you guys do here anyway, Noll?"

"Nothing." Naru looks at her. "Just be quiet and you will know once the client's here."

"No. Then I'll just ask the others to tell me," Makoto says challenging Naru.

Noll glares at Makoto while everyone gives us an uneasy look.

Ayako whispers to monk."Is it just me or did it get colder." Monk nods in agreement.

"Ah-ha" all of our attention went towards Yasu. "I understand now," he looks at Makoto with sparkling eyes. Then Yasu hides behind her. "Save me from the evil ice prince."

Everyone laughs except for Lin and Naru whose glare was now directed at Yasu. "Makoto," he growls.

"Mad already," I smirk at him. "Or are you jealous that your employees like me more than you."

"Who says that they like you?" Noll gives me a challenging look.

"Whoever wants to be protected by the evil Ice prince should stand behind our savior," Yasu says while pointing at Makoto.

Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako quickly moves to Makoto's side while Mai remain sitting next to me. "See, they like me more than you." I smile in triumph.

Madoka chuckles to herself as she watches us.

Noll glares at the rest of us, making the room drop down by 20 degrees. "If you all value your jobs. Sit down and stop acting like idiots." Mai starts to move towards the other unoccupied couch.

I quickly grab her arm. Signaling for her to sit still. " Noll. Threatening won't help." I smirk. "Even if you fire them. I'll just re-hire them and tell your father that I hired a group of people. You should know that if that happens, you'll still be the one writing their paychecks."

"Yay." Yasu cheers. "Someone else can now save us when Madoka isn't around." Along with Monk and Ayako cheering as well.

"Makoto," Noll growls.

"Nolly boy" Makoto taunt him.

Everyone burst out laughing beside the two silent men.

"You need to lay back a little," Makoto tell Noll. "It's not like we're going to distract you."

"I'm their employer and they should listen to what I say."

"Well, I want to talk to them." Makoto looks at Noll. "Plus, they might want to talk to me."

"Naru, we are just going to talk." Mai smiles at him. "It's not like we're going to wreck the office."

The others jump in and cheer on what Mai said. Especially Monk, Ayako, and Yasu. They made so much noise that a tick mark on Noll's head was forming.

"You lost. They want to talk and not stay quiet." Makoto smirks.

"Makoto, you should stop." Lin gives me a hard look.

Everything went quiet. "Lin's talking," monk whispers to the others. "He hardly tries talks especially at times like this," the others nods in agreement.

Lin glares at Monk after hearing what he just said.

"Lin~," Madoka calls out to him sweetly. "Let the kids work this out. They're old enough to handle their problems."

"Her behavior is not approvable." Lin starts. "If she is going to be working here. She should be listening to the superior and not be arguing.

Makoto rolls her eyes. "You don't approve anything."

"Lin, go back and type in your laptop. Okay?" Madoka tries to persuade him.

"No. She should know her place here." Lin stated.

"What's my place then?" Makoto give Lin a challenging look.

"Your place is to sit down quietly and obey Naru. Not turn his employees against him," he said angrily. "If you don't do as he says. I'll send you back home."

"Who are you? My father?" Makoto spoke angrily. "All I

did was challenge Noll so that I can continue talking to the other employees and get to know them better since I'll be working here."

"If you don't stop this nonsense. I will act like your father in his place," he argues.

"Why should I?" Makoto argues back. "I'm not under your care, and I'm under Madoka's. So you don't have the right. Why are you trying to act like my father or any sort? Plus this was between me and Noll. Why are you jumping into our conversation?"

The room starts to feel tense as the other look at the two people arguing glare at each other.

"Whenever Noll and I challenge each other in every conversation. You always find me at fault from the start. " She says.

"That's because you are at fault." He shouted.

"How is it my fault?" She shouted back.

"Everything is." Lin look at me in anger. "From the very beginning when you smacked him in the face."

"That was when we were both kids. It's not like I'm going to sock him in the face again."

"We never know if it will happen again," he clenches his fist. "You always bring trouble everywhere you go.

"What kind of trouble have I brought to you." Makoto hardens her gaze towards Lin. "Nothing."

"Of course you have." He explodes. "Whenever your around, bad things always happen. Why don't you drop dead."

Makoto silently glares at him while Madoka gives her a worried look. She thought back to the time at the airport. "Dead? Once I'm dead, what will it solve?"

"It will solve everything," he pants deeply. "Nobody will always have to worry about you for your dumb actions. It can also be a stress reliever for some of us. So that we won't have to deal with the problem that you cause.

"You always say that I bring troubles. What kind of troubles have I brought to you." She asks.

Everyone looks at the both of them in shock especially at Lin. He never talks so much before.

"Silence," Noll shouted before Lin can speak. "Both of you needs to stop. It's getting irritating. You both may regret what will come out of your mouths later." he looks at Lin. "Refrain yourself. Our conversation didn't include you."

"But-." Noll cuts off Lin.

"That's final." Noll gives Lin a hard look.

Fine." Lin says and sits silently.

"Makoto." Noll turns around and looks at Makoto. "I'll let you win this time. Talk to them to your hearts contents," he opens and reads his little black book.

She stand up and walk towards the door. "Not in the mood. I need air." She swing the door open and walk out.

Everyone sat in silence not daring letting out a peep. "They both don't get along with each other," Madoka says breaking the silence. "They usually just ignore each other's presence when they are in the same room." The others sat quietly afterward while listening to the sound of pages be turned. Not too long, Makoto opens the door and holds it while a middle age couple walks into the SPR lounge. "They're the clients you ay have been waiting for." Maokoto speaks. Naru nods his head and tells Mai to brew more tea for their guest.

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

Well, that went pretty... I don't know how to say it, but okay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I made Lin a bit OC here. I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can. Hehe.

Unknown over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! I'm back and here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking a while to upload this chapter. I was was just procrastinating since its the summer time. Well, I hope that you all like this chapter. :)

'normal talking'

' _spirits talking'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt. This series and the original characters belong to the original author. The only things that I own are the new characters and the plot. That is all.**

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

Mai comes back from the kitchen and set the freshly brewed tea in front of the couple and Naru. Naru picked up the cup and took a sip out of it. "Shall we began?" Everybody nods the heads. "I am Kazuya Shibuya and these are the people that work for me. Tell us about your case, Mister?"

"Tachibana," the male couple started. "My name is Kousuke Tachibana. My wife is Aoi Tachibana," he says while looking at his female companion. "Ever since we moved into our new house in the country last fall. We have been experiencing many things."

"What do you mean by many things," Naru asks the clients as Lin types away in his computer.

"Well," Kousuke begins, "My family has been hearing a lot of noises in our new house at night."

"Are you sure it's just not the wind or old pipes," Naru speaks. "You do live in the countryside; there are bound to be more wind whistling at night since it's quieter in the country."

Kousuke coughs. "That's what I thought at first, so I ignored it." He reached out his hand towards his wife. "Many of our things started to be misplaced and disappeared." Kousuke furrowed his eyebrows. "The things that would disappear would be things that we held precious to us. For example, my wife's wedding ring went missing, my son's toy car is as well as my family's pocket watch heirloom."

"After our things disappear" Aoi begins shortly after her husband finishes. "My youngest daughter would always whisper to something in front of her secretly," she looks down. " I didn't know why she was doing that, so I asked her if she knew where the missing things were." Aoi looks up at the everyone direction. "My daughter told me that she knows who took them but doesn't know where the location of our missing items was." She breathes out slowly. "She said that her friend took them somewhere that we wouldn't be able to find it. I remember giving her a puzzled look telling her that her friend couldn't have been over because we never had any guest. But, she said that I was lying and pointed next to her saying that her friend has been next to her the whole time."

Everybody listened to the couple and having their attention at the person who was talking the whole time except for two people.

"After Aoi had told me what happened, I asked our daughter to return our items to us, or she'll be punished for being bad," says Kousuke. "But, she got angry and started throwing a little tantrum and said that she didn't take anything." Kousuke sighs. "I calmed her down and told that I wouldn't punish her and took her out for ice cream." He gives the team a confused look. "After taking her out for ice cream. I found my family's pocket watch heirloom on my bedside table." Kousuke brought his hand up to the side of his face. "Me and my wife knew that the pocket watch couldn't have been there the whole time because we checked everywhere."

"I asked what he did the day before the pocket watch reappeared, and he told me that he took our young daughter out for some ice cream," Aoi tells the group. "So, I decide to take her out shopping for a new toy and the next day, my wedding ring was on our bedside table also."

"After that has happened, we figured it out that our daughter may have taken our items and would give it back to us if we did something that she liked," Kousuke says.

"Isn't that bad," Ayako says. "Your daughter shouldn't be doing that or she'll become spoiled if she keeps on repeating that behavior.

"I agree with my colleague." Naru joins in. "Also, from what I am hearing, your case doesn't seem to have any supernatural things happening to you or your family," he looks at the couple. "My work here is to study about physic research. I'd advise you that you ask and discipline your daughter more about her actions."

"We already have," the male couple spoke. "My wife and I told that to our daughter. She only got angry again and said that she didn't do anything." Kousuke paused for a moment. "I believe that our son overheard what we said to our daughter and went to her room. The only thing I remember is that our daughter was crying and screaming at our son saying that she didn't know where his toy car was. My wife and I went into her room and found my son going through my daughter's toys as he look for his." he sighs loudly. "My son was angry and my children started to yell at each other. My wife went to console my daughter as I took my son to his room and calmed him down. I told our son that if he acts friendly towards his sister, then my daughter will give his toy car back to him." he says. "But he got angry instead and said that he shouldn't have to give in to his little sister just so that she can get her way all the time. So he went back into my daughter's room and asked for his toy back. My daughter began to cry again and said that she didn't take it, but her friend did instead."

"Why does she keep bringing up her friend everytime she gets in trouble?" Monk asks.

"Its a way for kids to feel less guilty if they put the blame on someone else," Ayako answers.

"It still doesn't prove that I should take your case if I have nothing to conduct research about," Naru tells the couple. "Its a waste of my time. I would be glad that you leave." He stands up.

"Naru, why can't we help them," Mai ask.

"It's just like what I said," he face his direction at Mai, "they don't have a case that I am looking for that has anything to do with psychic or the supernatural. Therefore, I can not take it."

"Naru!" Mai scolds. "They need our help."

"They do not," Naru tells Mai. "It happens when kids want to receive attention from their parents. "

"What about her friend." Kousuke begins. "Why does she bring her friend up everytime."

"How old is your daughter exactly, Tachibana-san."

"She is 5 ½," Aoi answers Naru.

"If she is only 5 ½, she is just talking about her imaginary friend then. Most kids her age will have imaginary friends." Naru told the couple.

"Please, help us. Shibuya-san," Aoi burst out crying. My son has been missing for 2  
days now.

The room grew quiet as Aoi cries to herself. "I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be as much help if this is a missing person case. You will have to notify the authorities for that. I am incapable of that job as a paranormal investigator." Naru tells the couple and walks towards the door leading to his office.

"Noll," Makoto speaks. "What does this company do?"

Naru stops. "It just like what I said, I'm a paranormal investigator. Therefore, I only take cases that involve with the supernatural. "

"What kind of cases have you taken to far?" Makoto asks as she looks at the man consoling his wife.

"You don't need to know," Naru says. "you will know what kind of case I take when we get one."

"Fine then," Makoto says. "Mai, you tell me," Makoto asks as she continue to gaze at the couple.

"Um." Mai looks at the rest for help.

Monk shrugs his shoulders. " she has to know one way or another."

"There was a case where John had to exorcise a doll," Mai tells her friend.

"They also came to my school and helped when strange events kept on happening at my high school. Then, we later discovered that the students were messing with orkirisama." Yasu jumps in.

"I see," Makoto whispers to herself.

"Thank you for all that you have done for today," Kousuke speaks while he and Aoi bowed towards the group. " I am sorry for wasting your time. We will be leaving now."

"Wait a second Tachibana-san." Makoto as she stands up. If he doesn't take your case, then I will."

Everybody except for one person turns their heads to Makoto.

"Eh? You will." Kousuke asks as Aoi cries in relief.

Makoto nods her head. "I'll take your case even if he doesn't."

"Are you sure. Even if your boss says no." Kousuke asks.

"I'm telling you that I will help you one way or the other." Makoto points at Naru. "Also, he's not my boss."

"Makoto!" Lin begins angrily.

"I don't have time to argue with you," Makoto says.

"Noll is your superior you should listen to him. If he says that we are not taking a case, then we don't," says Lin.

"Like I said, even if Noll doesn't take the case, I will." she says.

"Wait, so, you're going to help us?" Aoi asks.

"For the third time, yes," Makoto explained again.

"Why do you want to take a case that doesn't fit into our criteria?" Yasu asks.

"That's true, why do you keep on insisting that you will help even if Naru doesn't," Monk asks.

"If you're trying to show off. You don't have. Even if your new, it won't impress us." Ayako says haughtily.

The room became silent. Everybody looks at Makoto as she closes her eyes. She opens them again and looks in Lin's direction. "Stop focusing on me and then you will feel something." She tells Lin.

"What are you talking about?" Monk and Ayako asks.

Makoto sighs loudly and looks at the couple. " Their son is here," she turns to the everybody else. "And if you haven't noticed, Masako doesn't look too good."

Everyone's gaze shift over to Masako, who look worn out with her body slouch to the side of the couch as she rests her head on the wall.

" _You can see me?_ " a little boy appears in front of Makoto.

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Hmm, I wonder what will happen next. :) stay tune.

Unknown over and out


End file.
